1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for forming a metallic mirror surface on a receiving surface, substrate or an article which may be used, as coated, as a decorative object, for making interior decoration ornaments, automobile parts, household electronic appliances, Buddhist altar fittings, furniture, personal accessories and the like and more particularly relates to a method and process employing a spraying based method or process for forming a metallic mirror surface on variety of materials such as metal, synthetic resin, rubber, glass, ceramic wares, wood, leather, stone, plaster, rattan, straw and the like. Solutions, such as activating treatment agent, reacting metal salts including reacting metallic salts and reaction agents are used in the method and processes as disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chrome plating or spraying of chrome paint on to a receiving surface, substrate or article is known in the art.
One example of a known chromium plating process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,379 wherein the chromium plating process provides for cleaning and acid treating of a metal article prior to electroplating the acid treated metal article in an electroplating solution.
A wide variety of chrome/aluminum/gold spray paints are known in the art. Several examples of typical chrome and/or aluminum or gold spray paints and the chemical compositions thereof are set forth below in Table 1:
TABLE 1ExampleChrome Paint ProductChemical Composition1SKU Number 33873Pigment:Aluminum00503Powder 1.88%;03-CHROMEVehicle:Marine Oil,ALUMINUM-13Petroleum ResinVarnish 7.12%PropellantPropane Isobutane 35%Other:Volatile 91%,Alphatic &Hydrocarbons 29.5%,MethyleneChloride 26.50%2Instant ChromePigment:Aluminum PowderK-Mart Corporation(Type II-Class B)2.9;Vehicle:Petroleum Resin 16.2%PropellantPropane Isobutane 30%Other:AromaticHydrocarbons 32.2%,HalogentatedHydrocarbons 30%3Hanks Best,Pigment:Aluminum Powder 3.2%;Aluminum 1603/Vehicle:Keytones 15.40%Rust InhibitorPropellantPropane Isobutane 23%Other:AromaticHydrocarbons 51.50%,Xylol Solvent 100%4Coast-to-CoastPigment:3.16%;Metallic SilverStandard AluminumS79-44078Powder 100%Vehicle:None DisclosedPropellantNone DisclosedOther:None Disclosed5Rust-OleumPigment:Gold Pigment7270 Gold RushNone DisclosedMetallicVehicle:None DisclosedPropellantNone DisclosedOther:None Disclosed
Conventional methods for chemical plating on plastics such as ABS resins and pretreatment methods for the same are also known in the art. These chemical plating methods involve procedures of first soaking the plastics in an etching solution for 15 minutes to 30 minutes to roughen, abrade or texture the surface, then soaking the etched plastic in stannous chloride containing hydrochloric acid solution bath, washing using water, soaking in activation bath, washing again using water, soaking in plating bath for 5 minutes to 10 minutes, removing from plating bath, washing using water, and drying.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,998 discloses a method for treating metal surfaces, preferably after phosphating, with an aqueous solution (preferably acidic) of a melamine-formaldehyde composition and are subsequently dried, preferably by heating. The treatment is a suitable substitute for a conventional chromate rinse.
Bellini Vernici, s. r. l located in Perugia, Italy, offers for sale and sells a wide variety of products for use in car body shops. Certain of these products, referred to as surface refinishing systems, are sold under the trademarks AUTO MAGIC, BODY MAGIC and CLAY MAGIC. These products include non-silicone dressing solutions, lubri-shine solutions, nonacid wheel cleaners, multi-purpose cleaners, body wash, transparent coating referred to a TRAPARENTE M. S., and other coating solutions identified as CATALIZZATORE M. S., DILUENTE M. S. and SOLVENTE ANTISILICONE, all of which are solutions for applying a colored or transparent coating on a motor vehicle or part thereof.
Numerous problems are associated with the known prior art chrome plating processes. One significant problem is the environmental considerations. For example, in known prior art chrome plating processes, ventilation and misting systems are required to protect the workers from and to prevent chrome fumes from emanating into the working and sourrounding environment. Further, workers are required to wear appropriate breathing masks or breathing apparatus when using the process. Elaborate rinsing and capture systems are required to control, capture and dispose of the by-products and spraying residue from a typical chrome plating process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,844 discloses a decoratice coating of metal, such as a chrome plated cold rolled steel, which is accomplished throught the use of a layout fluid used in tool and die work. The layout fluid comprises organic dyes, a wet nitrocellulose vehicle, denatured alcohol solvents, butyl alcohol solvents and a hydrocarbon propellant.
In the above described chemical plating methods for plating plastic or other material receiving surfaces, substrates or articles, the plastic material is soaked in a plating bath at each step of the process and large spaces are required to set up the plating baths. The entire process is also time consuming. Additionally, maintenance requirements and environmental considerations are a factor for driving up the processing costs.
Another problem associate with known prior art chrome/aluminum/gold spray paints is that the spray paints include pigments and vehicles for binding or capturing the pigment such as petroleum resins, and propellants. The quality of the resulting sprayed chrome coated surface is poor and is not metallic mirror like, the coatings contain the petroleum resins as impurities, the paint coating adhesion is minimal and the visual appearance of the spray paints do not rise to the appearance levels attained by typical chrome plating processing of material, substrates or articles.
The use of transparent and colored coatings for motor vehicles and parts thereof wear off, are not permanent coatings and need to be periodically refreshed or replaced to maintain a desired luster coating.
The decorative coating of U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,844 utilizes organic dyes suspended in a liquid vehicle formed of ingredients or elements completely different from the method, process, mixture or paint of the present invention.